The present disclosure relates to iodine containing amorphous fluoropolymers having ultra low viscosity and improved processability, a method of making such iodine containing amorphous fluoropolymers, cured articles derived from such iodine containing amorphous fluoropolymers, and solutions, dispersions and coatings derived from such iodine containing amorphous fluoropolymers.